


Alta pressione (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Genocide, Healing, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, discussion of consent and related issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: "He notices the green eyes, first."(Podfic of Alta pressione by carcasses (bluedreaming))
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Alta pressione (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alta pressione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154629) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses). 



> For Blue Team Bleu's "Space" anthology for Voiceteam 2020.
> 
> I also apologize for my probably terrible pronunciation of Mandarin vocabulary-- if you have any corrections or clarifications I welcome your feedback!

**Download** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lloSTFUhiNFeLbfS1EXz2wzMMZ-5u-FV) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/alta-pressione-by-carcasses) (21:08 min | 19 MBs)

 **Text:** [Alta pressione](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5154629) by [carcasses (bluedreaming)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/carcasses)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
